mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Friends Meerkat Project
The Friends Meerkat Project is a multi-user group project that different users (Aniju Aura, Meerkats123 and Sir Rock) can make mobs that can interact with other users' mobs. The Mobs should starts in 2007. So far there are only 10 mobs. If a Letter has already been used for a mob name, please do not make a mob starts with that Letter. Keep them in ABC order so we can keep track of the mobs better. Current Mobs List of Meerkat Mobs and their creater. Animaniacs Mob (Created by Sir Rock and Aniju) Buccaneers Mob (Created by Sir Rock and Aniju) Chocobos Mob (Created by Aniju Aura) Goonies Mob (Created by Sir Rock and Aniju Aura) Impala Mob (Created by Aniju Aura and Meerkast123) Lemurs Mob (Created by Aniju Aura and Meerkats123) Sioux Mob (Created by Sir Rock and Aniju Aur) Thermopylae Mob (Created by Aniju Aura) Vipers Mob (Created by Aniju Aura and Meerkast123) Werewolves Mob (Created by Aniju Aura, and shared with Sir Rock) Meerkat Mobs History A brief summery of the meerkats' mob histories. Animaniancs Mob The Animaniacs '''was establisted in 2007 by four evicted Looney Toon females and Vexos males. Meilssa established herself as the dominant female longside Vulcan. However he was overthrown by his brother Rex who held dominance for a few month till Vulcan reclaim it from him. '''Buccaneers Mob The Buccaneers '''was established in early 2008 when evicted Wildkat females met up with Starsky males. Mlae dominance was taken but Wild Dog while female dominance has fought over by the eldest females. Oveja assumed the role of dominant female however she was overthrown by her sister Vibora but managed to regain it. '''Chocobos Mob The Chocobos '''were founded in early 2010 by a Starsky splinter group. The oldest female Chocobo became the dominant female. Natal male BJ became the dominant male, till Kubo joined the group and assumed dominance till his death. '''Goonies Mob The Goonies 'were established in late 2012 when evicted females from the Werewolves joined forces with rovers from the Buccaneers. '''Impala Mob ' The '''Impala '''group was established by three evicted Vexos females and three Ultra rovers in early 2007. Elico and Davy seem to have settled into the dominant positions. '''Lemurs Mob The Lemurs '''was formed in 2011 by three Puff Adder females and five Starky males recently Chocobos. Monera and BJ have settled into the dominant positions. '''Mysketeers Mob The Musketeers Mob was founded in early 2008 by Capricorn females and Wildkats rovers. At first Auriga and Coballo held dominances till Auriga's death leaving her sister Aries as the new dominant female. Logarto established dominance after his unlce Coballo succumbed to a snake bite. Sioux Mob The Sioux was established in early 2007 by Commando females and Pegasus males. Ethylene and Cerberus assumed the dominant positions. Thermopylae Mob The Thermopylae group was formed in mid 2007 by evicted Bakugan females and Lazuli rovers. At first Runo and Padloper, however Julie overthrew her sister and became the dominant female. After her death Gorgo became the dominant female beside her brother. Vipers Mob The Vipers '''was formed when evicted Iguana females joined forces with Warthog roves in early 2012. Lizzy established dominance beside Lavern. '''Werewolves Mob The '''Werewolves '''came into existance in late 2010, when Umbra female met up with Raptor males. Wolfgirl and Tyron have establisted dominance over the group. Category:Meerkat Projects